stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Blink
Blink Fingawing is a gnathosaurus who is one of the main heroes of the Astrosaurs Academy series and is a side character in Revenge of the FANG. Blink enrolled at the Astrosaurs Academy with Teggs and Dutch, ending up in their team, the Daring Dinos. Appearance Blink is a medium-sized pterosaur with broad wings, yellow scales, and a big sharp beak. He has a short, dipped crest on his head and has sharp claws. Despite his need to wear eyeglasses, he has extremely keen vision and is a master of navigation. Personality Blink is probably the most intelligent of the Daring Dinos, being able to memorize and recall any fact he hears almost instant ly, and is a talented navigator. He is prone to correct other dinosaurs, and can be frustrated, coming across as a bit of a snob sometimes even when he tries to be helpful. Like Splatt, Blink is nervous and blinks rapidly when startled or scared and is very tidy, unlike his friend Dutch. He can fly like all pterosaurs, which is useful when he fights such things as dino-droids, robotic (and real) T. rexes, or Bomp's robot armies. However, he is usually on the defensive because pterosaurs aren't especially good at fighting. Blink can peck hard, though, if he is annoyed enough by the roguish dryosaurus Splatt. Damona often rudely refers to Blink as "beak-face" when he tries to correct her exaggerations. He is also allergic to cress; although the books never mention this, both of his collector's cards do. Adult Life When he graduated from the Astrosaurs Academy, Blink became the DSS's best navigator, and later got tangled up along with Dutch in a revenge plot on Teggs, now an astrosaur captain, by his old enemy Attila. Attila and several dino-droids of other enemies of Teggs (the FANG) kidnapped both of them and forced Teggs to betray the DSS to save his friends. However, with Damona's help, he managed to defeat Attila and rescue his friends, who continue to work as astrosaurs. Unlike most astrosaurs, Blink is not a plant-eater and likes to eat insects. Blink saw Teggs again, under happier circumstances, at the end of Earth Attack!, alongside Dutch and Damona's Darlings. Trivia *Blink is a Gnathosaurus subulatus, a species of small pterosaur from Jurassic Germany. *Blink is the first non-dinosaur to be a major, recurring Astrosaurs character. *Blink is the only major protagonist in the Astrosaurs series who is not an herbivore. *Blink is much larger than a real Gnathosaurus, at about 1.7 metres, would be. *Like Sprite or Chief Judge Floss, Blink does not resemble the pterosaur species he's supposed to be. Real Gnathosaurus had sharp teeth, were much smaller than Blink, and could not carry objects and other animals in their claws. *Similar to Gipsy, Blink's exact species is never identified in the books. It was only confirmed by his collector's card. Character Gallery Blink.jpg|Blink on his collector's card. Blink.png|Blink on the cover of Contest Carnage! BlinkFlying.png|Blink on the cover of Deadly Drama! BlinkSpacesuit.png|Blink on the cover of Space Kidnap! AstrosaurBlink.png|Blink as an astrosaur. Category:Astrosaurs Academy Category:Heroes (Astrosaurs Academy) Category:Astrosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Pterosaurs Category:DSS employees Category:Astrosaur cadets Category:AOTMs Category:QOTMs Category:IOTMs Category:Carnivores